


Blizzard - Kleinsen

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, My First Work in This Fandom, fluff?, uhh jared is a big homo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jared and Evan get caught up in a blizzard and have to share a room at a motel.





	Blizzard - Kleinsen

**Author's Note:**

> this is su c c,,,  
> I'm really bad at writing, ahhh,,  
> 

**_"What do you mean you lost them??"_ **

 

Evan Hansen and Jared Kleinman had been roommates for about a year now, both sharing a room. They put together their own earnings to afford an apartment, seeing as they couldn't do it on their own. Evan kept the keys to the apartment with him at all times, but it turns out he forgot them inside today.

 

In the middle of a blizzard. They were both stuck outside in the middle of a blizzard.

 

"I'm s- I'm sure I-I-I had it with me this morning! I've got to have then somewhere-" Evan stuttered, still looking through all his pockets. He shivered as a cold gust of wind blew past him.

 

"Well it's pretty fuckin obvious that you /don't/. What are we supposed to do now?" Jared yelled, his arms crossed across his chest. The air was freezing cold, and judging on the amount of snow falling, their best bet was to find a hotel room to stay in for the next few nights.

 

"Look, I just- I have my wallet with me, let's just go find a place nearby we can stay. There's an Inn nearby, we can stay there for the next day or so." The shorter man said, holding his wallet in front of him. He rested his hand on Evan's arm, softly tugging on it. "Let's go."

 

Evan hesitantly followed Jared, his free arm covering his face. God, it was cold. His face was a vibrant red, and he was fairly sure they were going to get hypothermia soon. His clothes were getting wet with the snow melting on them. "A-Alright, hopefully we get there soon."

 

The wind has started to get worse, and Evan's brain was going crazy at the moment. Were they going to die? Well, they probably could. And that's all Evan was thinking about. Jared noticed the concerned look on Evan's face, and he slowly made his way right next to him.

 

"Hey, Hansen, chill. We're almost there. Only a little further." He said calmly, pointing towards a building. Sure enough, it was labeled 'Inn' and the lights were on. That would mean it's still open.

 

Evan yanked his arm out of Jared's grip, attempting to run forward. Despite Kleinman's yells at him to slow down, he continued to rush ahead. Unfortunately, because of the snow, he hadn't noticed the broken branch on the ground. (shhh it was blown off a tree). Evan's foot got caught on it, causing him to fall face-first into the snow.

 

"EVAN-!" Jared yelled, shuffling as quickly as he could to Evan. Evan struggled to get himself un-stuck, but when he finally succeeded his clothes were soaking wet from the snow. Jared yanked Evan off the ground, holding him close. "Evan, holy shit, you scared the fuck out of me-"

 

Evan just muttered a 'sorry', shivering more aggressively than ever. Jared kept Evan right next to him, the two slowly trudging closer toward the Inn. The festive lights from inside illuminated the two's faces. Thank God.

 

Jared swung the door open, a small 'ding' coming from the bell above the door, and checked the time. Was it really 1am already? The receptionist looked up from her magazine, noticing the state Evan and Jared were in. She beckoned them over, a strong look of concern in her eyes.

 

“Sorry for showing up here so late, we were heading home and left the keys to our house inside. This was the closest place we could go. Hopefully this isn’t a burden, but do you have any vacant rooms left?” Jared explained, having Evan sit down whilst he talked to the lady. He ruffled Evan’s hair, the remaining snow fluttering to the ground.

 

“Well, we do have one, but there’s only one bed meaning you would have to share. But I would assume that would be fine for you, yes?” The receptionist informed, clasping her hands together. Jared turned to Evan, then back to the receptionist, and sighed. “It’ll have to do, there isn’t anywhere else we can go.” He filled out some basic paperwork and handed over the money, thankfully she gave them a discount because of their current situation. Evan stood back up, still shaking. Jared walked back to him, arm wrapped around his side. They got into the elevator and up to their floor.

 

Jared flumbed with the keycard, kicking the door open with Evan in his arms. Evan had managed to get a bit warmer, his face returning to it’s normal skin tone. He sat him down in one of the chairs, and shut the door. Jared went back to Evan and took his overly-large jacket off him, tossing it on the ground. “Jesus, you’re freezing. So are your clothes. Dude, gimme your shirt. It’s soaking.” He directed, sticking his hand up his shirt and started pulling it off. Evan stiffened a bit, but quickly sank back into his touch. Jared’s hands were… really warm? Evan softly whimpered, helping Jared take it off. Jared looked slightly shocked, but shook it off as if it was nothing. Just gonna pretend that didn’t happen. “Alright, I’ll uh… get a shower going. You need it more than I do.” Jared said, walking into the bathroom and starting the water.

 

Evan sat in the chair waiting for Jared to come back, arms wrapped around himself trying to warm up. The one thing he couldn’t get out of his mind was what had literally just happened. Why did he enjoy that so much? Jared was just trying to help him out but… Evan felt like it was more than that. Of course, he wasn’t being sexual about it, but it just felt nice having Jared’s hands drifting across his skin, he loved the thought of them running all over his body- oh, wow. That’s… really gay. Hm. Evan’s face started to flush red as he tried to keep his mind off of that.

 

~~~~~ 

 

After his shower, which was not as warm as he would have liked, Evan walked back into the bedroom to find Jared laying down on the bed with his legs spread apart. You know the drill. Gays can’t sit Evan quickly turned his head and pretended to look at the small plant on the desk. It was rather cute, it had a nice pot. Jared still noticed, though. He raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his face. “What was that about? See something you like?”

 

Evan snapped his head back to Jared and let out a small shriek. “JARED!” He whined, stomping his foot a bit. Jared just cackled at him, sitting up and patting the spot next to him. “C’mere, man. Lay down! We’ll stay up all night, chatting in the dark about the most random shit we can come up with! No homo, though.” Evan hesitantly walked over to the bed, and a random thought entered his mind. ‘I should try and make him laugh again, I’ve figured out his sense of humour at this point. It’s worth a shot’.

 

Instead of walking around, Evan walked straight up to Jared with a semi-determined expression on his face. “What are you doing, nerd?” Jared joked with a nervous laugh. Evan climbed up onto the bed, one leg wrapped around other side of Jared. He was sitting on his lap. Jared leaned back a bit, his elbows the only thing keeping him up. His cheeks flushed a soft red, and he muttered “holy shit” underneath his breath.

 

He flopped back onto the bed, softly chuckling. “Bro, that was HELLA fuckin gay man.” He complained in between laughs. Evan took that as his cue to get off, but while he was climbing off, Jared sat up and put his hands on Evan’s hips. Jared’s previously nervous look had shifted into more of a neutral expression. Evan shifted into more of a comfortable position, nervously glancing around the room again. “Hey, I didn’t say I wanted you to get off,  _ Hansen. _ ” Jared insisted that he’d stay. Which Evan did.

 

Evan had no idea how Jared was being so calm about this, how he managed to continue a conversation like it was nothing. Well, considering the position they were currently in. Eventually, Evan wriggled himself off Jared. He checked the small clock on the bedside table, and it read 2:34am. They’d been talking for nearly an hour?! Evan layed down on the side of the bed with a sigh. He was still kinda cold. “Jaaaaareddddd, I’m still cold.” He whined, softly hitting Jared with his foot. Well, that makes sense considering the fact all their clothes are still incredibly wet so they had to take them all off. Well, not all of it off you nasties. “That sounds like a you problem, sweetie.” Jared joked, laying down as well. He turned on his side, arms falling over Evan as he cuddled up next to him. “Is this helping?”

 

Well, Evan felt his temperature go up, but that’s not the only warmth he felt. He felt this small heat growing in his chest, like a strange desire of sorts. It wasn’t in any way sexual, but he felt like he needed something.  _ Someone.  _ He turned his head to see Jared, who had his eyes closed. He seemed really tired. Evan softly shook him awake, and Jared let out the cutest little whine- woah. That was gay. Evan just wanted to leave him like that. He motioned for Jared to move so they could get under the bed covers which outta be warmer. When Evan settled under the covers, he felt a chill go down his spine. The sheets were incredibly cold. Jared also felt the same, and ended up getting as close to Evan as he could to conserve heat until the bedsheets got warmer from their own body heat. Yup. Just two guys in little clothing cuddling in the same bed at nearly 3 am.

 

This isn’t gay at all. Nope. No homosexuality in this house.

 

Oh, who was he kidding. Evan was enjoying this. A lot. Just the thought of them being close together put Evan into pure bliss. He felt… safe for once. He felt loved. That’s when it hit him.

 

“Wow, I am really in love with Jared.”

…

 

“Hold on, what was that?”

 

Shit. Did he say that out loud? He definitely did. Evan’s face flushed red, and he took a small glance at Jared before snapping his head away, facing the wall. “I uh… didn’t know you felt that way? Wow, I’m really oblivious-” Evan tried to but in, but all that came out was a soft squeak. They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Evan finally spoke up.

“I- uh… yeah. I’m sorry.” he murmured, sitting up. He was about to get out of the bed, but Jared grabbed his arm and pulled him back in. “No- dude- don’t apologise. I…” Jared paused. Silence ensued again.

 

_ “I love you, Evan. More than I could possibly say.” _

 

Evan turned around, stars in his eyes. No way. No. Fucking. Way. Did he actually-?

He got in a more comfortable position, and Jared sat up. They sat still, staring at each other for a few seconds before Jared placed a hand on Evan’s cheek, eyes glancing down at his lips and back to his eyes. He leaned in closer, and Evan closed the gap. Evan put his hand on Jared’s waist, pulling him closer. Jared lips were slightly chapped and rough, while Evan’s were softer than cotton candy. Evan’s eyes fluttered shut, and so did Jared’s. They remained in place for a good minute before they both pulled away. The feeling… that feeling of pure bliss had lingered through both of them. Evan held his hand up to his lips, fingers softly grazing them. Did they really just kiss? It was too good to be true, but it was.

 

Jared sighed again, laying back down. It took Evan a moment, but he joined him. Once he layed back down, Jared hesitantly wrapped his arm around his chest and brought himself closer to cuddle. He pushed his face into Evan’s neck and slowly but surely fell asleep. Evan turned his head and stared at the sleeping man next to him. He looked so at peace. So comfortable. Evan felt his eyelids getting heavy, and he finally fell asleep. This was certainly a pleasant turn of events.


End file.
